naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Genin Obtainment Course
These are the classrooms for those who wish to complete the Genin Obtainment Course. Below are the rules and course details for the course. Rules * You must possess an Academy Slip * You must stay the whole duration without any breaks * You cannot do anything else (RP or Combat) while taking the course * Each Room may only be occupied by 1 Trainee and 1 Sensei at a time. Your Sensei will either be one of the 5 NPC Sensei, or they will be a character of B-Ranking or above who volunteers. Course Details * You will be taking the course for a total of 1 day * The first part of the test is a Verbal Quiz on Shinobi tactics, weapons, and ideals. * The final day is a physical test. You will be required to fight until one of 2 conditions is met: **You are unable to continue. This occurs when either your Chakra drops to 0 or you are reduced to 1 HP. This will result in a failure for the examination. **You've defeated all opponents. This will result in successful completion of the course, granting you the rank of Genin, which in turn allows the character in question to be eligible for D-Rank. To sign up, put your name in one of the slots below: # Empty Slot # Empty Slot # Empty Slot # Empty Slot # Empty Slot Room 1 * Murei and Kagura's Verbal Exam Murei walks into the class, tired, and looks around, seeing nobody else. "Well, this ought to be a fun time. Just me and myself. In silence. For an hour. Great..." he mumbles as he walks over to a seat and sits down, resting his head on his hand. "Oh. Didn't realize anyone else made it. I thought eeryone else in my class slacked off the entire year," Kagura said, stepping into the room. He walked over to a seat, and dropped down. "What, do you turn invisible or something?" At that moment, another door swung open, and in stepped a tall, lean woman, wearing a long robe that stretched down to her calves. "Ah, Kagura Kodama and Murei Uchiha. It's rather funny seeing that you two are my only students this time around. My name is Sensei Kudaki. I shall be your instructor for this examination." She said, smiling. Murei cracked his knuckles out of habit and responded, "Oh good, I'm glad I didn't get that other sensei everyone is talking about. I heard that they made them do 50 laps around the village for whispering in class, once." "Hey there, Sensei! I'm ready for whatever this test can throw at me, so lets get started!" Kagura said, a spark in his eyes. "It's nice to see that some students still have enthusiasm for education!" Kidaki said smiling as she grabbed a piece of chalk and began drawing on the board. "Geez, someone's in high spirit." Murei said, rubbing the inside of his eye. "Guess it's better than sitting in this room by myself all day..." he muttered. "Hehe, if I wanna be the greatest ninja in the world, this would be the first step." he said, streching. "Glad to hear it." Sensei Kadaki said turning towards them. She then handed out a piece of paper to each. "I'm going to say a question, and you need to write it down. First question: What is a nindo?" "Oh, that's an easy one." Murei said writing down Ninja Way. Kagura wrote down 'The personal rule of a ninja, and their way of life' with a smile. "Alright, now, what is the best tactic when a ninja is ambushed?" the Sensei said, drawing a diagram on the board. Murei just leaned back and looked at the diagram. "Well, from what I see there, he's not being ambushed." Kagura poked his chin gently. "Well, if one was ambushed, their best chance is probably to disorient the attackers, then get to an advantageous position to counterattack or escape." Sensei Kadaki smiles. "You are both correct. Kagura, you answered the question directly, and succeeded. Murei noticed the diagram I drew and checked out the scenario visually. You are both right in the following sense; Murei observed the problem at hand and figured that it wasn't necessarily an ambush, and Kagura logically analyzed an ambush, were it to occur. You both did well in your own regards, but you both lacked what the other gained. Murei shrugged and stretched. "Well, Kagura, I guess we both did good." "Yeah. The questions seem pretty easy, though. Im starting to worry..." Kagura replied. Sensei Kadaki chuckled and then said, "Oh they are. It's the second portion that you should worry about." She stated, winking and then turning towards the door. "You two, follow me." she said, motioning for them to follow. Murei lazily stood up and cracked his back. "Alright, let's go. This is what I've been waiting for." "Of course it's the second phase..." Kagura said, following behind the others. At Classroom Room 2 * Genga's Verbal Exam Genga walks into the classroom and looks at the open seats. He sighs and walks to the front of the classroom and sits in the front. He remains quiet and yawns leaning back and looks for the teacher. A middle-aged man with short, silver messy hair appeared in a doorway. He wore wiry glasses that covered half of his eyes, and had his headband wrapped around his neck. He wore a long trench coat that went down to his calves, and had on loose-fitting pants. He wore no shirt under his trench coat, revealing his slim yet muscular torso. "This it? Leave it to those assholes to give me the boring lot..." he mutters and sits on the front of his desk. Genga looks up and sits up straight. "Hey teach." he says to the man looking him over before calculating the possibility of a name, skills, and teaching ability in his head in less than a second and simply lets out a breath. "I'm here for the Genin Exam." he says though why he is there should be blatantly obvious. "So what's your name if I may ask?" The teacher gives him a dead expression and shoves the items cluttering the right side of the desk and lays down on the desk. "To students, I'm Sensei Rineto. To my friends I'm Jurai. To others I'm the Silver Storm. Take your pick. Couldn't really give a shit one way or another." he holds up his glasses to the ceiling, his other arm tucked under his head. "According the the list, you're Genga Karakuri of the Crescent Moon Clan. Hopefully you don't turn out to be another cheap excuse for a potential shinobi." he mutters, returning the glasses to his face. Genga lazily yawns loudly. "Well, at least we both have one thing in common, we're both bored and feel like the person across from us is completely unexperienced in what they're about to do." he states. As the instructor would look up he'd notice the examination ppares were neatly organized and his entire desk was correctly fixed up before he would have moved from his arm. "Now then, would you kindly give me a little attention Jurai or I'll take my leave until someone more comptent shows up." he says now having one of the examination booklets in front of him. Jurai sits up slowly, looking at Genga. "If that's what you believe, kid," he responds and then slowly walks to the chalkboard and picks up a piece of chalk and writes the number "1" on the board. He then follows the number with the question, "What is a nindo?" He turns to the young ninja and leans against the board. "Answer?" he asks, watching Genga. "Nindo is a personal rule a shinobi lives by. It's their personal belief or dream that can be anything irregardless of how moral or immoral someone's personality or beliefs may be. The Uchihas is the seek revenge on their enemies while my own clan's is to flow with the world like the waves underneath the moon." he says yawning loudly after answering the easy question. Jurai stretches and stands straight. "Correct, however not all people live by their clan's nindo," he mutters and then writes the second question. It reads, "How do each of the chakra natures effect paper when held by a ninja." He looks at Genga and crosses his arms, adjusting his glasses. "Full answer." he says bluntly. "All of them effect it differently. They're also called Nature Transfomations not Chakra Natures which is a sub category of them. The Nature Transformations in the way they've been recorded since the beginning were Fire which causes the paper to ignite and turn into ash, Wind which will slice the paper in two, Lightning which will cause the paper to wrinkle, Earth which will turn the paper into dirt and cumble away, and Water which will make the paper wet and damp. Finally for extra credit there's the two non-elemental Nature TransformationTransformations known as Yin and Yang which are for medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other techniques that do not fall under the natural nature transformatuons of elemental properties. There is Yin Release based on the imagination and spiritual energy of a shinobi, and Yang Release, based on the vitality and physical energy of a shinobi. Together, they are used to perform Yin–Yang Release which is altering the balance between spiritual and physical energy in chakra. Unlike the five basic nature transformations, Yin and Yang transformation changes the ratio of the energies prior to actually kneading chakra." he says looking dully at the teacher. "Are you qualified to teach this course?" he asks Jurai looks plainly at the student and remarks, "Actually, Genga, it is considered Nature Transformations, less formally known as one's Chakra Nature. Nature Release is the actual usage of one's chakra by combining a certain Nature Transformation as well as the technique's Shape Transformation. Nature Transformation changes the actual properties of the chakra, as where Shape Transformation molds it to a specific form and movement. So before you go running your lips off about whether or not I am qualified to teach, you ought to learn the actualities yourself." He puts the piece of chalk down and continues, "Being intelligent is a sign of power. Being a smartass is a sign of useless pride. You ought to learn the difference if you intend on successfully working with a squad." Genga looks at the teacher for it donned on him. "Wrong word placement I guess. Still, I'd rather be less formal when speaking about them. 'Nature Transformations', "Teacher" are what I meant not releases. Do mind my boredom, I'm just going by example." he states looking at the man. After a quick sigh he blinks and continues. "As for intelligence, it's not hard to tell how smart I am and as for working with a squad, I've never really been one looked upon to work with or lead anyone so it'll be a first for me anyhow. I don't expect someone like you to understand anyways." he says. He looks through the paper he got fromthe desk and flips it over on its back. "If being a smartass means I can get a reaction out of you that's a little more lively so this seems more like a test then a ten-year-old ninja class of learning basics I'll gladly continue doing so. I'm lazy from the get-go but I'm more powerful in my mind and combat than I am putting up with boredom." Jurai simply shakes his head. "Your intelligence is actually quite in question, as you are, in deed, taking a test meant for those around the age of ten to twelve. As for your desire to retain a mood that's more, lively, did you put it? We'll continue our exams in the courtyard. Follow me, and be lucky that I'm legally obligated to take it easy on you." he says half heartedly, walking out the door he had originally entered, leading Genga down the corridor. Genga sighed and got up with the paper seemingly back in place. He walks behind the man and keeps his bored attitude. As he continues following his mind buzzes around with questions and arrhythmic equations figuring out what to do for this upcoming battle while simultaneously paying attention to his surroundings. "So, you're going to be the one I have to fight? I find it strange you wouldn't use Shadow Clones or regular Substitutions just in case I'm stronger than you planned for." he says as they approach the courtyard. "Trust me," Jurai mutters, annoyed by this kid, "I've dealt with things twenty times stronger than you possibly could be." He shoves his hands in his pockets and stands across the yard, waiting for Genga to make the first move. "Begin whenever." Genga stands across from him and places his hands in his pockets. After a few moments he lifts his left hand out and straights it out slowly making his hand into a fist. After a second has passed a nearby tree is completely destroyed after being in from a sharp blow that was completely unseen and turns the tree into mere splinters. Genga then returns his hand back to his pockets. "You were saying?" Genga then pauses and sighs. "Let us begin." [[Classroom|here]] Room 3 Room 4 Room 5 Category:Special Training